This Means War
by NikkiXCORE
Summary: Cato will do whatever it takes to protect the one he loves but what happens when she is picked for the games? There is a reason everyone volunteers. She is his and he'll do whatever it takes to make sure she wins even, if its his own untimely ending.
1. A Warning To The People

I never wanted to fall in love with him, or with anyone, for that matter. I watched my mother get left, to take care of three children alone, at a young age and even then I knew that pain she was feeling was something I didn't want. That even if it was lonely, I would be content with the life of peacekeeper or training the new breed of Careers that were sure to follow in my classes foot steps.

But nothing in life ever works out the way we plan.

At the age of 12 when classes, and training, at the academy became co-ed I met him. Cato was arrogant and cocky, even at 12. He walked around with a wicked smirk and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. Somehow he managed to grab my attention with a simple wink. I fell in love before I was old enough to understand what the feeling was. It was the cocky attitude that almost suffocated me, the way he would wink from across the room at the exact moment I happened to look his way, how he would go out of his way to make sure I always saw him do something incredible in training.

And at the time in my life when I looked the most awkward, my hair never did what I wanted, I was too tall, my eyes seemed to big for my face, ect…, I managed to catch his eye because one day, after I had impressed the trainers and trainees alike with my hand to hand combat skills by taking down one of the biggest guys in the 14 year old division, he walked up to me and said;

"I hope you know I'm going to marry you one day."

In a typical 12 year old girl fashion, I laughed in his face and called him crazy to think I'd even like someone as arrogant as he was and while I walked away with a little more swish to my hips, because that's what my older sister did to get the boys attention, he yelled to me that he always got what he wanted.

For a good three years he tried his hardest to impress me and as he put it "win me over". Now let me explain that three years is a long time during training. That was 10 hours a day of my life that I was forced to spend in the same room as him. 60 hours a week. 3000 hours a year. He never quit. He always walked me to and from training, held doors open for me, sat with me and my friends at lunch, everything he could to spend time around me.

But I was young. I didn't really think he was serious about liking me. He was always joking with someone or flirting with a girl and by the time I realized he really did have feelings for me I was 15 dating a boy, Barler, 2 years older who really only wanted to be with me because I was "hot" and it was clear to everyone that when I was old enough, I was going to be a victor. My skills always seemed to be too advanced for someone only 15 because I was able to take down those 3 times my size.

When the older boy broke up with me because I wouldn't "put out", I went to Cato and spent the night curled up in his bed crying while he held me and told me I was too beautiful and strong to cry and "the asshole" didn't deserve me.

I woke up curled into his bed alone and barley made it to evaluations on time. Barler was there with a black eye and Cato had a satisfied smirk on his face. Cato and I came in first place for the 15 year old division and all he had to say was "See, its destiny."

But I'm a bitch and was in a bad mood, so all I could do was roll my eyes and in an annoyed voice ask what the fuck I could do to get him to leave me alone about that shit.

One date.

That was what he wanted from me. Now I know that this seems crazy, me being a bitch to him like this when obviously part of me was already attracted to him, but lets be serious here, I was a 15 year old girl, that just felt like her heart had been stomped on, training to be a killing machine, with an older brother and sister that were both victors of their own games who put pressure on me to win mine own, with no idea why he made my heart beat so fast, and afraid of losing one of my best friends to the sorrows of relationships.

I had a lot going on in my head. But I caved anyway and said fine.

To this day I will deny I had feelings for him the whole time. But I did. Personally I blame the winking and how shallow I claim to be.

He'll tell you it's because of the charmer he is and that from the moment he saw me he knew I would be the only girl he'd ever want cause of the fact that I didn't fall at his feet.

See, even when he is trying to be sweet the arrogance over powers it but I guess it works for him because at 18 were still together and number 1 choices to volunteer but everyone who knows us knows we wont volunteer together. We couldn't. I can't kill him and he works to hard to "protect me".

In the end I know Cato will be the one to volunteer because "he is the man in this relationship" and I'll go along with it because I think these games are ludicrous, even if I can never say it out loud. But then again it may just be because I'm not the only one I have to worry about anymore.

Anyway, today is the day before my final reaping, the one that me and Cato are supposed to volunteer for, unless I can change his mind. But that may get the pair of us into a lot of trouble... and to top of the shitty couple of days I have been having I manage to show up almost a hour late to training which will definitely mean more trouble for me today.

"And look who has finally graced us with her presence." Tadius, our trainer for the day, says after the door slams behind me. "We were just about to do weapons combat and would love for you to be first."

Without saying a word I pick up a mid-length sword with a long hilt and walk to the middle of the mats.

"Clove, go."

Perfect, I need to beat the shit out of her anyway. She seems to have no respect for the fact that Cato and I have been together for over three years.

She smirks her little she-demon smirk, and I resist the urge to just drop my sword and punch her in the face, she picks up her daggers and almost growls "Ready to get your ass handed to you, Valina."

I laugh out right and twirl my sword a couple times, "Please little girl, I could win this with my eyes closed." and with that I get into position cause I know she'll make the first move.

As I guessed, she lunged at me first, daggers at the ready. All too quickly I threw her off balance, tossing her on her back and placing the tip of my blade on her throat purposely nicking her a little bit.

Tadius blows his whistle, "Feeling vicious today aren't you Val?"

I feel Cato watching me while I let her up and put the sword away, "I don't feel good and her existence pisses me off. It was a win/win for me. Can I go home now?"

Tadius gave me a disbelieving look but I was already half way out of the room. The second the door closes behind me I am sprinting down the hall to the bathroom. I vaguely hear the door open and someone following me but I am already in the bathroom stall as my breakfast comes up faster then it had gone down.

I feel my boyfriend's hand rubbing my back and the other holding my hair back. A few minutes later, after I was sure there was nothing left, I slumped back against the wall.

"Are you good now?" he asked sitting across from me, concern written across his face.

"I'm sick."

He laughed and sarcastically said, "I figured that much. What are you sick with?"

"I don't know." I said standing up and walking out the door leaving him behind me.

I heard him sigh and follow me. "Val, what is wrong?"

There it was, the question I have been ignoring answering the last two days I've been throwing up. I can't lie to him. I haven't ever been able to. He always had seen through my lies. He never gets mad that I lie; he thinks its funny cause of how bad at it I am. The first time I ever lied to him we were 16 and in our first fight I told him I hated him. He told me to stop lying because we both know that I loved him. It took me another 3 months to be able to say those words to him.

"Valina, answer me." He said forcing me to look at him.

"Cato" I said his name in the same tone he said mine in, "You really don't want to know. At least until the games are over." I gently pried his hands off of my face and tried to walk away but he kept his hold on my hands.

He pulls me back to him "No, you're going to tell me now."

"Really, it's nothing I just have a b-"

Cato growls at me. "Don't fucking lie to me." He is pissed, I can feel it in the grip he has on my hands. "You just threw up in the bathroom, after showing up an hour late to training, but really its nothing."

I refuse to look him in the eye, but I knew he could tell I was crying because he took his hand and was wiping at my cheek, "It's not even for sure yet. I could really just be sick but I'm scared and the doctor said it could just be stress form the games but I don't know it doesn't feel that way-"

"Babe, you're rambling." He cut me off a slight laugh in his voice but I couldn't see the humor in this.

I took a deep breath, "Promise me you will stay calm."

"I promise" he said and locked his pinky with my own.

"Cato… they think I'm pregnant.'


	2. the good and the evil

My 6th reaping; the last one I'll ever have to be a part of. I should be happy this day is finally here. Some other girl will get reaped then the girl behind me in rankings, Sarin Vanish, will volunteer after I don't and then it's over. I'll never have to do this again. I am a good career. I should be ecstatic; I should have put on my best dress and curled my hair; I should be practically skipping to the hall with Cato tugging on my hand to keep me by him. But that's not even close to what is happening today.

He walked away. I told him and he just walked away. I knew I didn't want to tell him. I should have just kept it to myself because I knew that he was going to react badly. He left me standing alone in the hallway, crying. He hasn't talked to me since.

Really? Just what I need.

Atila Trison, our escort, took the stage but I couldn't pay attention. I heard the "this-is-the-reason-we-have-the-games-bullshit" movie but I wasn't watching it. I have seen it enough.

Cato is going to volunteer. He is going to volunteer and leave and we won't have figured anything out until he comes home in at least 2 weeks he'll be gone and-

"Valina Frighlin."

Please, for the love of all that holey, please, tell me that my name did not just get called. But it did because everyone was parting the way in front of me and cheering. I am a good career. I put the biggest smile on my face and walk gracefully onto the stage. No one was going to volunteer for me. I was the volunteer. Maybe if I wasn't raked 1st there would be someone, but there isn't and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Wonderful and now for the boys." I heard Atila say and suddenly I was looking through the crowd for Cato.

He was staring at me, a look of sheer panic on his face. He couldn't volunteer now. He wouldn't. Cato isn't that stupid. But he looked panicked. I could win this. He knows it. My siblings and mother know it. Everyone in district two knows that I could win.

But what if I didn't? And that was the only thing Cato was thinking about. I know him like the back of my hand. He can only think about the bad things. Not the fact that I can hold my own in a fight, or that I am skilled in fighting with any sort of weapon you throw at me, or that I am in ranked in the top 5% in school.

No, the only thing my boyfriend can think about is the fact that I might not survive.

Atila never stood a chance of saying the boys name because Cato can be stupid and does the stupidest thing he ever could. "I volunteer as tribute."

The crowd went insane as he quickly made his way to the stage. Cato and I were their tributes. The shining hopes of district 2 because we haven't won in three years and for them it's been far too long.

"And what's your name, son?"

"Cato Laeson."

I kept the ridiculously fake and over confident smile on my face as we turned to shake hands and we finally looked each other in the eye. He was still panicked but it was calming. My skin felt like it was on fire when our hands touched, but he visibly relaxed as we held onto each others hands longer then we should have. Then suddenly we were being escorted into the justice building.

I can't even remember the disgustingly proud looks my family gave me as they told me I would win because Cato would worry about me and screw up. Sick fucking people.

Then the worst thing happened, Andenl, Cato's older brother came in, with a glare on his face. "So Val, why did my brother volunteer?" He says crossing his arms in a very Cato way. Or I guess Cato does it like him…

"Hi to you too, And. I'm fine. I'll see you soon. Maybe unless your shit head brother is forced to kill me or be killed cause we all know its gunna be me or him that wins a-" I rant to him with my hands flying around trying to keep myself from crying.

He sighs, "Alright I get it. Hi Val! How are you? Good? Wonderful. Now tell me why my brother just volunteered against you, came home a mess last night, barley said anything all morning, and didn't look at you till you're name was called. Did you guys break up?" I shake my head no and he gives me a knowing look.

"I have no clue what is going through his head. I haven't talked to him since training yesterday." I said honestly crossing my arms over my chest much like he was standing. "Why don't you ask him when you go say goodbye?"

"I did already and he wouldn't answer. He barely said anything. Just hugged Mom like he…" Andenl trails off, knowing I'll know where he was going with it. "Something big is going on, Valina, and I want to know right now."\

I sigh again, why is lying so hard? "Its not my place to say. He is your family an-"

"You've been around for like 6 years, I think you count as family. You are family."

Damn him. "Fine. If I tell you, you can't say anything to anyone. At all. This stay to yourself till one of us comes home cause whoever does will need someone there. And so help me god if you say anything to anyone I will find a way to kill you from the Capitol." my voice low and full of venom to show how serious I was. He nods and I barley had time to whisper the words to him before the door opened and they told him time was up.

He looked at me sadly and said, "You're coming home then Val." He hugged me and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you soon. Tell Cat we love him okay?"

I didn't even have the time to reply before the door was closed and he was gone. I felt numb but like I was going to puke and then the thought of coming home without him finally made me cry.

I can't tell you what happened on the way to the train or what Atila was talking about while we waited or our mentors in the dining car. I can tell you that I sat there with a frown on my face while I gripped my hands so tight my knuckles were white. Atila said something about finding our mentors and me and Cato were left alone. In dead silence.

"Are you going to even look at me?" he asks in a quiet voice, the one he uses when he isn't sure what is going through my head.

"Are you going to tell me when the hell you lost your fucking mind?" I asked back keeping my arms crossed and my gazed fixed on the door across from me.

He probably rolled his eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah, really. You have to be out of your damn mind to volunteer! Now only one of us can go home! Do you realize that it's going to come down to the two of us in the end and-"

He cut me off with a scoff, "Will you stop? I panicked okay! Yesterday was like a blow to the gut and today seeing you up there-"

I roll my eyes and laugh sarcastically and start pacing along the side of the table "Yesterday is understandable. Today was just stupidity."

"What else was I supposed to do? Let you and my unborn child go into a death match that you could possibly not come out from?" he yells back, just watching me. After a minute of silence he says quietly "I had to make sure you were going home."

I snap, picking up the closest knife, and throwing it right past his head. "Are you fucking crazy?" I tossed another object, a fork, right at him and he caught it before it hit his chest.

"If you don't stop throwing things at me I swear I'll-"

I glare and throw another knife past his head, "Like what? Oh I know volunteer to get yourself killed!" and queue my water works again.

Cato signs and quickly wraps his arms around me, only holding tighter as I struggle to get away from him. "Stop, Val, jeeze. Will you fucking relax? It's fine. I'm okay with this."

"Well I'm not! One of us was supposed to go and one was supposed to stay that way we were bother still alive. We talked about this but you had to go and fuck it up. Now only one of us is gunna be there and I can't do this without you!" I kept yelling at him but it was all jumbled now due to the sobs that I just couldn't stop. And he just held me tighter.

I felt him kiss the top of my head and I hold him tighter because at least right now he is here, alive, and with me. "It'll be fine. You'll be fine. You'll have all the money you need and my family with help you and you know Andenl will be there for you whenever you need it-"

"But you wont be."

Cato sighed, "I don't know what else I could have done."

"You could have let me do this alone and come home to you."

"I couldn't do that. There is a chance that way that you wouldn't have made it home."

I sighed and let him go sitting back down in my chair wiping at my eyes. Atila must have found them because I heard three sets of foot steps coming back. "That would have been better then this."

He didn't get to reply because Atila returned with Brutus and Enobaria. The later of the two looked us up and down then smirked. "Well, the academy has sure out done themselves." She said while pulling the knife out of the wall. "I want her." she smirked in my direction while I nodded.

"Valina Frighlin." I said standing up shaking her hand.

She then proceeded to walk in circles around me. "You have a brother and sister right? Both victors?" I nod again "Interesting. So what are you good at? Bow and Arrow like Vintalie? Or the spears like Vance?"

"Swords actually."

"Your family just breeds victors doesn't it?"

I shrug, "Sure seems like it."

"Well at least district 2 has another victory to claim." she says the glee about that ridiculously evident in her voice. It makes me sick.

After a few hours of listening to Brutus and Enobaria talk about the best way to win, what to look for to find water, and how to be victorious in the bloodbath, I ask to be excused and make a b-line straight to my "room". At least it was dark enough that it wouldn't seem weird for me to want to go to bed. Then in the middle of the night when Cato snuck into my room and wrapped his arms around me all i could do was wish we were at home, sleeping in his house like always because my brother would skin Cato alive if he knew the extent of our relationship. His mom would wake us up quietly at 4 am so i could sneak back to my house and everything would be right.

None of this was right. I didn't want to be here. But it's a little late for that. I was stuck here. In no more then a month's time Cato wouldn't be here and that thought alone made me wish this was all a bad dream.

* * *

**I know Catos a bit out of character, i promise when the setting changes he will too. Shits gotta get serious, you know.  
And reviews would be nice. just a hint you lovely favoriters. ;)  
**


	3. this is war

I knew it was going to be a horrible day, mostly due to the fact that I woke up to someone screeching in an annoying voice about something. My dream like state wanted me to believe it was my mother yelling about Cato spending the night again. But the more awake part of my brain told me that wasn't true. We were curled up together but it wasn't his or my own bed. Which meant as much as I was hoping yesterday was a dream it wasn't. And that person was still screeching.

"Cato, make it stop." I mumbled pushing my face deeper into his neck. Shit. Shit. Fucking shit. Cato is still in my room. Shit. I quickly sit up pushing him off my bed.

He wakes up on impact. "What the fuck, Val!" I point to Atila who is still yelling her head off in the doorway. "Shit… Hi there," He waves a little bit a small half smile on his face, like a kid who just got caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

This makes me start laughing which she doesn't seem to appreciate very much. "You think this is funny! It's been less then 24 hours and the two of you are already doing lord knows what in the same bed! You're lucky that they aren't filming you on the train! What kind of children is district two sending to us, honestly? You probably just met yesterday. It's disgusting-"

I put my hand up like a child would in school and cut her rant short, "Um actually, we're dating. Have been for almost three years…"

That was probably the wrong thing to say because her eyes lit up like I just told her she won the games, "Oh this is wonderful! I can use this! You'll be showered with sponsors!" she walked out of the room still ranting about the "tribute couple".

"You should have just told her you were pregnant too. Really give her something to work with." Cato mumbles, flopping back onto my bed on his stomach. "We're gunna look weak."

I scoff, crawling over him, and off the bed. "No, we're gunna look like a force to be reckoned with."

He gives me a look and an eye roll, "They're gunna expect one of us to mess up though. Be blinded by love or some sappy shit like that."

"That would be you then babe. I'm not the one with anger management problems."

Cato laughs, rolling onto his back, "Coming from the girl who was throwing butter knives at me yesterday." Okay so maybe he does have a point… "That's what I thought." He smirks the arrogant little smirk he always uses when he thinks he won an argument.

I glare and quickly pull the pillow out from under his head and whacking him in the face with it. "Stop being an asshole."

"Stop throwing pointy things at me when you're mad."

"Stop doing stupid shit that makes me mad then." I retort with my hands on my hips and a satisfied smile on my face.

He rolls his eyes again knowing I wasn't going let him win this one. "Whatever." he drags out the "er" and I could feel him watch me while I pulled my pajamas off.

"Can I help you?" I laugh as I button my jeans.

He motions for me to come over to him as he sits up. I give him a 'what-the-hell-are-you-planning-on-doing' look causing him to laugh at me, "Just come here." So I do and for a second all he did was stare at me, his eyes raking over my bra and jean clad body, but then he put his hand right above the top of my jeans, on my bare stomach.

Seeing this was enough to bring me to tears. And for the second time in 12 hours I desperately wanted someone to tell me this was all some fucking twisted dream I was having. As the sob threatened to escape my mouth, I backed up and turned away from him. I quickly threw on a shirt and began bracing myself on the dresser, trying to calm down.

"We need to talk about this, babe. Without yelling and throwing things at each other, it's not like we have a lot of time…" he said softly coming up behind me wrapping his arms around the same spot he was just touching.

I shake my head, "I don't want to."

"You have no choice. I made mine." he said so seriously at first I didn't think he was the one who said it. Cato was always joking or being arrogant or anything that wasn't serious. I think im going to be sick. All I could do was shake my head again.

Cato went to say something but the door opened and Atila was there again. "Come on you too! We have a lot to discuss!" She grabbed Cato's arm and he let her pull him out of the room.

20 minutes later the five of us were all sitting at the dining car table surrounded by a ridiculous amount of food.

"This is just so wonderful. The two of you are going to be the only thing people can talk about-"

Brutus cuts her off, "No. Don't say a word about your relationship to anyone. All you need is one person to see it as a weakness and that will spread like wildfire." Cato casts me a told you so look and I roll my eyes. "You're Careers. You two are the strongest looking district. The sponsors will come without exposing your personal life as a gimmick."

I like him.

"It would make things more entertaining though!" Atila said cause the rest of us to stare at her like she had five heads.

"Like I said, we're not using this as a gimmick. Keep it to yourselves; don't do any couple-y things in public and you'll pass for the strong vicious careers that everyone is expecting." Brutus says and the tone in his voice makes me know this is the last time it'll be discussed.

Enobaria leans forward "But I am dying to know what made you volunteer against her." she says looking across the table at Cato.

He gives her a glare that would make anyone else cringe, and in the most vicious voice I have ever heard him use he says "That's none of your business."

She puts her hands up in defense. "Just asking a question. Don't get all worked up over it."

"Anyway," Brutus says giving his counterpart a glare, "Are you fast runners?"

We share a look and then Cato nods, "We weren't ranked 1st for nothing."

An almost evil smile makes its way to Brutus' face, "Good. Then here is what you're going to do the second you're allowed to step off the platform…"

* * *

I heard the crowd when we arrived before I saw it. They were all cheering for us as loud as they could.

"You two ready to make a great first impression?" Atila asks as we make it out of the tunnel. She pushes us to the window and we start waving and smiling. We are good Careers.

They all looked ridiculous. I thought Atila wore some crazy outfits (I have seen her in four in the last 24 hours) but I was nothing compared to the people outside the platform of the train.

Everything was happening in a blur. One minute we were in the train, the next some sort of car, and then some huge building where they separate me and Cato because they were going to get us ready for the parade. I was kind of excited for the parade our district always looked like some kinds of warriors.

What I wasn't expecting was getting every hair on my body waxed off, pulled on, and plucked. I didn't know something meant to make you look beautiful, could make you be this uncomfortable. By the time they took me to meet my stylist my skin felt like it was on fire.

The door opens and a woman with the longest, pinkest hair I have ever seen walks into the room. "You know, they told me you were pretty but I didn't think you'd be this beautiful. You have the loveliest bone structure. Oh, sorry! Im Fari your stylist."

"Thank you, I'm Valina." I smile at her. She seems to be nice enough.

"Oh honey I know. Well there is no time to waste. Let's get you beautiful for the parade," with that three other people, one man and two women, came in and got right to work.

I cant even being to tell you how long it took them to get my outfit together. Once it was fully on me it looked like the simplest thing but really it wasn't. I looked like a Gladiator. The thing on my neck was bothering me, but at least I talked them out of the stupid winged hat they wanted to put on me and got a golden crown looking thing that sat along my forehead instead. My make up was all gold and glitter in a semi simple design to add to my "toughness". Yes. Glitter is tough now.

The highlight of this whole thing was walking to the hallway and seeing Cato in a very similar costume but with pants. But he had the stupid winged hat on. The laugh that left my mouth was quickly met with his glare, so I managed to get it down to a giggle. That went on for the 15 minutes we walked to the entrance hall and waited for the parade to start. By the time we made it to the entrance he was really annoyed with me but I can't help it. He just looked so stupid.

Although not as bad as the boy we met from District one, Marvel. He looked about ready to kill himself and was shit talking his outfit with Cato. ("its not the color, it's the damn fur. What do they think I am, a ferocious bunny?" Marvel is a funny guy.) I took the moment to look around at the other tributes. The only person who I could see giving us trouble was the very large black boy I remember seeing was from 11. And then there she was.

Katniss Everdeen.

The first volunteer tribute from 12. She didn't look like much, neither did her partner, but my mother always says don't judge a book by its cover and I had a feeling in my stomach she wasn't going to make this easy for us.

"This year looks like its going to be easy." The girl from one, Glimmer, said to me doing the same thing I was.

"Almost too easy." I reply glancing at Cato and Marvel again, trying to stop the laughter.

Cato glared at me again, "If you don't stop laughing at me I swear I won't feel bad for punching you."

I fake gasped, causing both from one to laugh. "Do it. I dare you. I'll hit you right back." I put my fists up and start taking fake swings at him. He just rolled his eyes and went back to talking to Marvel about an alliance. Jeeze. Let us get a foot in the door yeah?

"Have you two known each other long?" She asks while checking Cato out from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, a little over 6 years."

She hmms, "Are you guys close?"

"As close as they get." I answer back. These short replies are what Brutus told us to do. Apparently we gravitate to each other too much to act like we just met. He said to tell everyone we are childhood friends. It should talk away any suspicion that we are lying.

She looks at me with a smirk on her face, "He's cute. Does he have a girl back home?"

"Yeah, they've been together for a while." I reply trying to keep calm and not rip her face off for looking at my boyfriend like he was a toy for her to play with.

She sighs, "Damn, this could have been a few interesting weeks if you know what I mean." she winks at me and I have to hold back from hitting her as hard as I can. That bitch has another thing coming if she thinks she can have him. He fought too hard for me to let her worm her whore ways into our relationship. If she wasn't a Career she'd probably be the first one i knocked out of the game... Okay so maybe Cato was right. I do have anger issues. But so does he. We were like a match made in hell.

A voice over the intercom tells us to get on our chariots and be ready to smile. The screams from the crowd were loud as out chariot hit the opening. These people were sick. Now I know my district is full of the biggest supporters for the Capitol but that doesn't mean we all are. I think they do what they think is right, but that doesn't mean it's for a greater good. I have been training to be a killer my whole life. How is that for the greater good?

"Val?" Cato asks keeping the smile on his face waving forcing me to realize I wasn't. "You good?"

I nod and laugh, "You look ridiculous."

"I hate you sometimes."

"Oh, just smile and wave."

* * *

**I know this is going slow in some ways and fast in others but i want to build up their relationship for you before i...**  
**well you'll see. i have lots of plans for this story. you're gunna love it.  
And Jackass Malicious Killer Cato is about to come out. He has his reasons but be ready for it.**

**Val and Cato are probably my favorite couple i have ever written.**

_**Oblivious to the Obvious: **_Words cant even. GAH I love love love your Common Sense story. This is just sdnasdbf'asjldbfarbtglj surreal. Thank you a million times over. Like shit. I am like fan girl-ing right now. bsdjbajdfbsgjkbas'fbldfjg hahahahha. Your update was wonderful btw! Im glad you started the sequel.

_**Google Girl11:** _Thank you for pointing out i hadn't mentioned the other tributes. Ive been too wrapped up in my Val/Cato world i forgot they existed. Haha. hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the compliment on my writing. Most days i hate the way i write. But i get what you mean about the direction I'm headed in. ill try to keep it as real as i can and i hope this chapter showed that a bit for you, but bont worry i have plans to shake things up. ;)

_**LBOE:** _I cant even describe the timing your review had. I was in a shitty mood and it just made things better for me. :) so i really appreciate it. If i start to write like shit let me know. please, that generally happens to me after people have fed my ego a bit. lol

_**Diary of a Pep: **_Cato is a bit of an idiot but as things go on i hope you start to see why he is so okay with his choices. and come on, the boys obviously in love. and as my favorite Disney movie says "people do crazy things when they're in love" if you know what movie that is we can be friends. But ANYWAYYY Val is probably my favorite character i have ever written. She is a bit of a bitch but knows how to keep the asshole she is dating in line so they work well at least i hope it looks that way. and if 2 made you get emotional i cant wait til the end. it is now my goal to make you cry lol_  
_

_**I Love Cato and** **Prim**: _You were my first lovely reviewer and that means a lot to me. Like GAHHH i cant even being to say thank you enough. I wish you had an account so that i could like pm you how much i love you. :) but if you thought chapter 1 had a crazy ending wait til shit hits the fan. youre probably gunna hate me by then...

Does anyone know that song this is based off yet? I mean the lyrics are the chapter titles...


	4. From the right to the left

_**This is for** _**LBOE**_** and **_**Oblivious to the Obvious**_**, because they make me smile. **_

* * *

Dinner was spent talking about strategies again; this time for what to do in the training center. Honestly if anyone else heard this conversation it would be like we have never seen one before. But it is what it is and they decided I was the brains and Cato was the brawn. That's how it's always been. It doesn't matter that we are both intelligent or that we are both vicious fighters; due to the nature of our gender these are the rolls we play. You think in a situation like, oh I don't know, fighting to our deaths it wouldn't matter. I was just sick of talking about the same things we heard in training back home.

But I am a good career. I nod and answer when they are looking for confirmation that I understood what they were saying, all while silently willing my dinner to stay in my stomach because I can feel the fatigue in my body from the past two real meals not staying down. I don't think this one is going to stay either. "Excuse me." was all I managed to get out before I was out of my chair and on the way to the bathroom. Calmly of course, it's not like I wanted everyone to find out the fact one of their killing machines is pregnant.

God. This is fucked up. At least I remembered to turn the shower on before I started gagging. When I was sure I was done, I hopped into the shower scrubbing till my skin was red and raw.

I must have been in here a while because there was a knock on the door and Cato's voice asking me if I was okay. Yeah I am fan-fucking-tastic. We're going into the games in a few days, I'm pregnant, and you're on a suicide mission. Of course I'm not fucking okay.

I shut off the shower, because I have just been standing there for a good ten minutes in the hot water, and wrap the towel around my body before stepping out. Of course he would just walk into the bathroom. My boyfriend has no respect for my privacy. Damn. I'm in a really bitchy mood today…"Fine."

He looks at me like he doesn't believe me. Good. Realize I am mad at this whole situation. "I'm sure." He says sarcastically crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look, I'm in a shitty mood. I'm tired. I just want to be left alone." I say while pulling my clothes on. This is becoming a regular occurrence. I wonder how he would feel if I just constantly was in the room while he changed… Actually he'd probably like it.

Cato puts his hands up in mock surrender, "Okay fine. Be a bitch when all I'm doing is making sure you're okay."

I put my wet hair into a messy bun and sigh, "Sorry. I don't wanna fight. I'm just annoyed." We were silent and he was just looking at me. "Can I help you?" I laugh turning around.

"Sometimes I forget how beautiful you are." he says quietly wrapping his arms around my waist and hoisting me up onto the sink.

I laugh, wrapping my arms and legs around him, "Someone's feeling love-y dove-y tonight."

He gave me a sad smile, pushing a stray hair off my forehead, "yeah well, it's not like I have much more time to do it."

"Can we not talk about that for the next couple days of training? We can just act like we're at home and everything is normal." I ask desperately needed a yes answer. I kissed him softly hoping he knew how badly I wanted him to agree with me.

Cato sighs, "A couple days and we'll be in the arena, surrounded by cameras 24/7."

Sadly, he was right. I hop off the counter and sigh. We seem to be doing that a lot too. "Fine, but we're not talking about this here." he nods taking my hand and pulling me out of the bathroom to the elevator.

"We'll be back in an hour." He says to the three curious eyes watching us.

"Where are you going?" Atila asks skeptically. She is responsible for us, I guess. At least she knows how to do her job.

Cato looks back at her as he says, "The roof."

"You can't jump, there's a force field." Enobaria says a slight smile on her face.

"Thanks for the tip. That's exactly what we were gunna do." He says sarcastically as the door shuts. "She drives me crazy." I give him a look that clearly says, 'at least she isn't your mentor' and all he does is laugh pulling me against his chest.

The doors opened and he led me out to the edge of the building over looking the city. "Its sick how beautiful this place is." I said taking it all in. I wish we were here in different circumstances because this would be perfect. And for a second, while Cato pulled me into his side and I loosely wrapped my arms around his waist, it felt like everything was okay.

"I hope it's a girl." He said quietly, not looking at me but the city.

"Why?"

"Cause then she'd be just like you."

I smiled and held him a bit tighter as we over looked the city. "I want a boy, I think. They have to be easier to raise."

He laughed, "If you ask my mom they're not. I was a demon child."

"Well, something's never change."

Cato scoffed, finally looking down at me. "Rude."

"You set yourself up for that one." I smirked kissing him quickly.

He shook his head and went back to over looking the city. We were in silence for a long time. I was hoping he would avoid this conversation for a little while longer, while he was probably trying to find the right words. "You'll make sure my parents are a part of her life, right?" I nodded. "But don't let them spoil her." I wanted to tell him we had no idea what it was yet, but the determination in his voice that it was a girl was too cute and ridiculously heart breaking at the same time.

"Andenl will either way. He's probably already buying presents." I said trying to keep my voice steady. All of this crying these days is really killing my inner fighter.

"You told him?" I nodded. "Hmm. that's good. I tried but I couldn't. I was honestly afraid he'd kick my ass."

I snuggle into his side a bit more my focus on the sound of his heartbeat and not the city now. "He promised not to say anything till I came home. He figured out your plan before I did. He says he loves you."

Cato's arms tightened around me a bit, "He was okay?"

"No, but I think he understood why. You're his little brother of course he wants you to come home. Hell if the situation was different he probably would have told you to make sure to win at all costs."

"But things aren't that simple." he said letting me go and starting to pace. "I have thought of every possible scenario and the one I am wishing for is where it's just you and me in the end, because I know then that you're safe… I want your face to be the last thing I see…"

I was crying again. Jesus Christ. I'm a real tough one from 2. I bet right now even ants aren't scared of me. "Then we'll make sure that's how it is. We're a dangerous pair and everyone is going to know it."

He smiled at me. He knew he won. I can't change his mind. It's too late for that. And if you can't beat them join 'em. If he wanted to make it to the final two then I would make sure we did. Even if it meant I'd have to be the one to end him…

That thought made me feel sick. I cant kill him. There is no way. I couldn't. I cant. I know I'm not strong enough to be the one to end his life. I'd be like ending my own.

I was snapped out of it when I felt his hands on my face. "You gotta stop this crying thing. I don't know how to handle it."

All I could do was laugh a little bit while he wiped the tears off my face. "I can't help it. Blame your unborn child that's fucking with my emotions." He grabbed my hands and began walking backwards to the elevator. Had it been an hour already? Did we really spend that much time in silence? Did we even accomplish anything?

"If you cry in the area I will be forced to kick your ass." He jokes pushing the button for our floor.

I roll my eyes, "If I cry in the area feel free to try and kick my ass. You'd lose that fight."

"Can you please cry in the area? Like straight up bawl over nothing like a hang nail?" my boyfriend ladies and gentlemen. What a genius. Not.

Again I roll my eyes as we get to our floor, "Yes, cause that's going to get us all the sponsors."

Cato laughed, pulling me past the watchful eyes of our caretakers. "No it'll just make me laugh. Really hard. For a long time."

I tried really hard to sleep but I couldn't. The conversation was running through my head again and again. He was so sure he could make me win. What if I didn't? You have to look at every scenario as he said. So what if I was the one to die from some freak accident? What would happen to the boy whose arms and legs I was tangled in at this very moment?

He'd see red. All of the plans in his head would be shot the hell. He'd make a **mistake.** Maybe he was right. One of us was going to slip up trying to protect the other. I just didn't know which one of us would be the one to fuck up and as I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat, one dangerous feeling plagued me; I was desperate to find a way out of this whole thing. With both of us alive.

* * *

The training center was eerily similar to the one we had back home. It was comforting. And while I was supposed to be listening to someone tell us the rules, my eyes locked on the swords. I needed to take some stress out. She dismissed us to work on our own and I distantly heard Cato say something about trying something new.

"Hello? Anyone home?" A voice, Marvel I realized once I looked at him, said waving their hand in my face.

I shake my head and give him a soft smile, "Yes, ferocious bunny?"

He glares at me a little, "You heard that?"

"Of course I did. And I plan on calling you that from now on." I joke, sticking my tongue out at him. "So, what did you need?"

"I asked you if Cato said anything about the alliance."

"In passing yeah. It was kinda obvious it'd happen though." I said over my shoulder as I walked to the bow and arrows, catching Cato's figure out of the corner of my eye at the spears. He was watching me a slight scowl on his face. What's his deal?

Marvel nodded. "Yeah. I figured it'd be better to ask and make sure. He sort of put himself in charge."

I picked up the bow and felt the weight, I had used one before. It wasn't my best but I was okay. I could at least hit a target, unlike some. coughGLIMMERcough.

"He does that." I said before releasing an arrow, a little outside of the heart, fatal enough. Maybe I am not as bad at this as I thought.

"I'm fine with it," Marvel said from behind me picking up his own bow and arrows. "Leadership is not one of my strong points."

I laugh, sarcastically, and release another arrow. "Cause that's something you should admit in a room full of enemies."

He shrugged. "Admitting weakness only makes you stronger. At least according to my mentor, hence why I am at the bow and arrow station with you. I can't do this shit very well."

"You should probably practice then." What the hell is this kids angle? I glance at him long enough to see the trainer helping him reposition himself. I shake my head again and grab another arrow. Envisioning I was really at home and my friends were all around me. I let out a deep breath and shot the arrow right into the dead center of the bull's-eye.

"You know, if this is something your bad at, I'm afraid to see you use a weapon your good at." He says hitting the target in the shoulder.

I turn so I am facing him, "If I get a sword in my hand, and you're on the receiving end, I suggest running as fast as you can."

"That good, huh?"

"The best." I smirk and turn back to my target. "And I say that only after being told so my whole life."

Marvel came around so he was facing me, forgetting about his own attempts at shooting the old fashioned weapon. "What else are you good at?"

Enobaria warned us about this, other people getting close to learn as much as they could to beat you. If he thought I was that stupid he had another thing coming. "You're gunna have to wait and find out, I guess."

"MARVEL" a voice yelled. The bow trainer who was a good distance away. "Why don't you do something useful instead of flirting with her, yeah?"

A few people in the area snickered and he just shrugged with an arrogant smirk on his face, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for a pretty face."

The trainer glared, "Not the time, or place. Go." Marvel winked at me before walking away. I rolled my eyes. That kid is a piece of work. I felt Cato's eyes boring into the back of my head. Great he heard that.

I slowly looked back at him. He had an even bigger scowl on his face. I shrugged and he rolled his eyes. He was mad. Wonderful.

I mouthed the words 'stop it' at him and he just glared some more. Finally huffing he picked up and spear and tossed it at the dummy, probably with all his might because it definitely was visible through the other side. He was probably picturing Marvel.

The two of us have sick jealously issues we really should work out. Too bad there isn't any time. With a sigh I went back to shooting the targets in front of me. Who the hell peed in his cheerios this morning?

At least Atila didn't scream about our sleeping arrangement again this morning. He should be in a good mood. We're in a damn training center, his home away from home. I saw him walk over to the knives station so I followed.

"Why are you so pissy today?" I said lowly, from my spot next to him at the station. He hit the button and the targets started moving, he was taking them out ridiculously fast.

Once he was done he started at his work and spoke just as low as I did, "Marvel. He said some things about you."

I laughed, "So did Glimmer."

"About you?" he asked giving me a quizzical look. Oh my God.

"No." I said with an eye roll, "About you idiot."

He looked to the bow and arrow station where she was still at. "Really, what did she say?" I hit his chest and walked away. "What?" I just rolled my eyes and kept walking to the survival stations. He could be such and idiot. But he was my idiot.

* * *

_**LBOE;**_ thank you a million times over. I appreciate your compliments soo much. Like i cant even begin to tell you. Sometimes my pacing hits a sang so i dont know. i feel like it did in this one. but you know a writer is never fully happy with their work so i guess thats where i am.**  
**

_**Oblivious to the Obvious;**_ im sorry this took so long. lol i feel bad. but i couldnt figure out how to have them words their conversation. I hope it came out well and was worth the wait. THANK YOUUUUU.. you should update too. jussaying...**  
**

**These first couple chapters have been all about Cato and Val in like a love bubble so get ready for shit to hit the fan in the next few chapters. You saw a bit of asshole Cato in this and he is only going to get worse, i know hes out of character a lot but in my heart i know he had emotions too. so here those are. I feel like this is the kind of person he was outside of the games so by bringing in someone he is ridiculously close with those are going to show more.  
But dont worry he is still gunna be a killling machine.  
so... anyone hve anything they want me to put into this during the arena part? im looking at like 4-6 chapters for that, i have a section of that planned out but i feel like its gunna lag a bit...  
**


	5. we will fight

_**For** Mackenzied;** because she made my day today.**_

* * *

By the end of the first day of training we, being the Careers, were all confident we were ready so that night we decided to follow in tradition like all the other Careers before us and spend the night of the roof. It was supposed to seal the deal of our alliance. Brutus was telling us about his night at dinner and they got piss ass drunk apparently and that's why they all scored only 9s.

Sadly, he wouldn't let us drink. So we settled for sitting on the ledge with our feet dangling over the edge and getting sugar high…. Don't judge. We may be killing machines but in the end we are still people who like to have fun.

"So, if one of** us** doesn't win who do you think its gunna be?" Marvel asked while throwing a small pebble at the force field repeatedly.

Glimmer scoffed, "How could one of us not win?" God, I hate her, almost as much as I hate Clove and that's a hard one to beat.

"I'm just making conversation." Marvel defended.

"Thresh. Or as much as I am going to _hate_ to admit this one, Everdeen." I said kicking my feet against the wall. They all started at me, so I continued, "Thresh, cause he is a brick fucking wall. And Everdeen cause she has something to fight for."

Cato mumbled, "Don't we all?"

"Yeah, but I don't know. Something about her irks me."

Glimmer nodded, "Then they have to be the first ones we take out."

Marvel rolled his eyes, passing me the bottle of what tasted like pure sugar, "I don't think its gunna be that simple."

"Nothing in the Games is ever that simple." Cato replied taking the bottle from my hands after I was done. It was quiet for a minute before he brought up something we were avoiding. "I think when it's down to the final 5 whoever is left of us goes their separate ways." he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and I knew he meant with them.

Ferocious bunny, that's never gunna get old, nodded. "Sounds go to me. The people will eat that shit up. Normally the Career alliance dissolves way before then."

We went silent again and I thought about having to kill the two people I considered friends now. Is this how it always is? The Careers getting 'close' to only have to be the ones that kill each other in the end. Would I even want to kill them? No, but I could just let Cato do it… well… maybe I'd take Glimmer out. Quickly, of course. That's how you were supposed to do it if it came down to Career on Career. Fight as hard as you can to win but if your win is obvious you take them out quick. The unwritten rules of the Games have been in place far too long for us to be the ones that break it.

Glimmer then did something I will forever remember her for. "It's kinda sad, that we all met this way, you know. We probably could have been good friends."

I tore my eyes from the skyline to look at her. "Yeah, probably. But things aren't that easy."

She gave me a soft smile. "That's like our motto." We all laughed at the truth in her words and fell back into silence, thinking about what laid ahead of us. In two days time Cato would beginning his suicide mission. I'm not ready for that. But I am a good Career. We all were good Careers. Death happens in these Games. You can't avoid it. As sick as it was, that was something we grew up learning. Death is inevitable.

I just never thought someone would give up their own life for me.

And in that moment I didn't care that Glimmer was next to me and Marvel next to her, or that I was breaking at least two of Brutus' rules, I laced my fingers with his (granted our hands were mostly hidden between our legs) and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You two **are** together, aren't you?" Marvel asked, a bit of disappointment in his voice.

Cato looked down and me before answering, and I knew he was going to lie, "No, if things were different, maybe. But they aren't."

"Things are never easy." Glimmer said quietly, laying her head on Marvel shoulder too but in a friendly way.

"Unfortunately" I muttered darkly. Suddenly I was in a very sour mood. This whole thing was fucked up. Yeah, lets make a tradition that lets our Careers feel like they're friends only to make them kill each other within the next two weeks.

Marvel took a large sip of the green liquid. "Anyone else think this was a bad idea?"

I raised my free hand causing the other three to laugh. "I was legit, just thinking that!"

"Maybe…" Glimmer trailed off. "Maybe that's the point of this. Make us realize we can't be friends. Only allies." alright she isn't a dumb as I thought.

Cato nodded. "That is the point because if we go into this knowing what we know now we wont feel as bad when we have to kill one another."

Marvel laughed, "Who says I'd feel bad killing one of you fuckers?" he was joking. It was easy to tell. We all were sadly in the same boat. We were friends. And that made everything ten times worse.

"Thanks, bitch." Glimmer said hitting the back of his head.

"I won't feel bad about having to kill you, Marvel." I said back, sticking my tongue out to let him know I was joking. He glared and gave me the finger.

But my boyfriend, the eternal optimist, sighed and I knew he was about to kill the mood. "We probably should go back inside before we make this worse for ourselves."

We all slowly stood up. Not waiting this carefree-ish night to end. I felt like I was back at home with our group of friends. I missed those crazy kids and it was never going to be the same without Cato in the crew. I'm going to have to find new friends.

"Things are serious from here on out. No more bullshitting. One of us is going to win and we have to make all the other districts aware of that" Cato said looking at the three of us. We nodded in response and the other two said goodbye, leaving me and Cato alone.

I sighed, for what felt like the millionth time since all this began, "Glimmer was right though. We would have been friends." _We are friends._

"We can't make friends, babe. Not now. This is alliances to make sure we come out in the end," he said in a cold voice. I knew this was going to happen. Him turning into the Career he was expected to be. I just didn't expect it to happen till we were in the Games.

All I could do was nod, looking over the lights one last time before letting Cato take my hand and lead me towards the elevator. I didn't sleep that night. I don't think Cato did either. Shit was getting real and it was hitting me, and him, really hard.

The next day at training Cato was in full on 'im-going-to-show-everyone-what-a-dick-i-am' mode. He went off on some younger boy about stealing his knife. I barley had time to grab his elbow before he could impale the kids face. He did manage to say that he was going to make sure the kid was the first one he went after and the kid looked like he could die right then and there.

The peacekeepers came in and took him out of the room, probably to cool off, or knock some sense into his head that there is enough time to do that in the Games. While they were pulling him out of the room I caught Everdeen's gaze flicker from Catos retreating form to the rafters, where the little girl from 11, Rue I think, was. With the knife Cato was looking for in her hands.

I rolled my eyes and she caught me looking at her. She looked like a deer in the headlights and I held my hand out to her. "Drop it." I said quietly. She looked terrified. "I wont tell him you had it. Promise." and that must have been enough for her cause she released the knife and I skillfully caught it by the hilt. "I wouldn't suggest messing with him again though."

She nodded and I walked away, putting the knife back in its rightful place. If that girl wasn't careful she wasn't going to last long at all. It is a shame because she hasn't even had a chance to live yet. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. Each day that passes I'm growing to hate these Games more and more; which is a horrible thing to say considering I have been training for them my whole life; which is equally as horrible… This whole pregnant thing is really throwing my emotions for a whirl-wind.

I was at the plant survival station when Everdeen came up to me and in ridiculously sarcastic voice said, "Your district partner is a real charmer."

With a glare in her direction I responded, "What are you doing?"

"Making conversation while I wait for this station." she replied. Wow, someone is cheerful. Please note my own sarcasm.

"Make it with someone else, Everdeen." I sighed and went back to trying to memorize the poisonous plants and fruits.

She shook her head, "Are you bi-polar or something?"

"Wow, that's a nice thing to ask someone." I mumbled, trying really hard to just focus on the objects in front of me. She was making this difficult.

"Well it's the truth. You were just nice to Rue and now you're the opposite."

I put the pages down and gave her an exasperated look, "I was nice to Rue because she is a little kid who doesn't deserve to be here. You are a grown ass girl that can handle yourself. See the difference." I said sharply, "Now, if you don't mind I have work to do." Everdeen put her hands up and took a few steps back. Who the hell does this girl think she is?

One of the trainers dismissed us a bit later top get ready for our interviews. It didn't take nearly as long to get us ready this time. Fari left my hair down and put it into loose curls while dressing me in a silver sequined dress that was skin tight till my hips with a slit up to the middle of my thigh. My make up had the glitter shit on it again but I'm not going to lie, I looked damn good.

Cato was in a silver tux. He looked good too. Damn fucking take me right now kind of good. And if he didn't stop winking at me; I was going too.

"So, you going to tell me what happened this afternoon with the peacekeepers?" i asked him as we waited in line to be called to our interviews.

He shook his head, "Nothing really. They yelled at me a bit and told me that this wasn't the time or place to lose my temper. That i would have enough time for that in the arena. Blah fucking Blah."

I rolled my eyes at him as Glimmer finally got called on stage, "You really are something, you know that? And they are right; there will be enough time for that. The kid looked like he could die from fright."

Darkly, very darkly, he replied, "He's gunna die from something, but its not gunna be fright."

I stared at him for a second before shaking my head at him, "Wow, whoever is peeing in your breakfast really needs to cut it out. You're really starting to get on my nerves with this dark guy shit."

He eyed me long and hard before his face softened a little and he said honestly, "Its kill or be killed."

"Yes, killing the boy from fright really is what you should be doing." I said sarcastically as Marvel went up onto the stage.

"No, but he needs to know who is in charge around here."

I just shook my head at him again and watched Marvels interview. Or acted like i was. Cato was being an dick. Yes, i understood why. But he was being a bit excessive. Excuse my ego but we're Careers. That **alone** shows that we are in charge. Whats the point in looking like an asshole to try and be in charge. All that does is make you and asshole. I sighed and waited for Marvel to be done. Right now, no matter how good he looked, i needed to get away from Cato or I'd probably punch him in the dick. His ego was being enough of one.

Finally Marvel walked off stage and it was my turn.

"And now from district 2, she's the sister of two former Victors, I give you the stunning, Valina Frighlin!" The crowd was nuts and I couldn't even hear myself think. But I kept the smile on my face as I walked to Caesar.

"Let me start off by telling you how absolutely beautiful you are, and you look so much like your sister."

"Well thank you." I smiled as genuinely as I could at him. "I still think she is prettier then I am but I appreciate it none the less."

Caesar shook his head, "You're both lovely girls. How does she feel about you being in the Games?"

"She's insanely proud. So is my brother and they both know I'll win."

"Oh, you are " he took the joke and the crowd laughed. I was a "shoo in" to win. You could hear it in the way the crowd cheered my name. They all **wanted** me to. My family was a legacy in the Games. It was sad really. They lived off of this. They looked forward to these games. How can you look forward to children's deaths?

"I am confident in my abilities. I'm ready."

He smiled at me, "Well if you're anything like your siblings we can all expect great things out of you."

"You definitely can." I winked and they crowd went wild again. "They taught me a lot but I also have a few things up my sleeves."

Caesar leaned in like it was a secret, "Oh, do tell."

I waved him off and laughed, "I can't tell you those things! What would be the fun in that? You're just going to have to wait and see." It's sickening how good I was at this. Everything I was doing these days was sickening me.

The crowd was cheering again. Okay, these people are nuts. "A girl with confidence, what's not to love? So with your beauty and wit there has to be a boy back home. Tell us all about him."

I laughed lightly. Brutus warned us about this and gave us one piece of advice. Lie. Lie. Lie. "Unfortunately there isn't."

"I do not believe you, you're joking. You have to be. Someone get this girl a boyfriend, right now." he said and the crowd all laughed again. "Well if you go home a victor the boys will be lining up outside your door."

_Not the boy I want_. "So you mean they'll be more?" I joke back just as the buzzer goes off.

"Valina, thank you. You are absolutely delightful, isn't she folks? Valina Frighlin!" he took my hand as we stood up kissing it before I gave one last wave and walked off the stage.

Atila was the first one to rush at me telling me how amazing I had done. I saw Brutus and Enobaria nodding behind her. Well maybe that will make up for my little slip up this afternoon with Rue…

Cato was quickly called to stage and he looked intimidating to say the least. The crowd loved him.

"The sponsors are going to swarm the two of you. I can feel it." Atila said to me as Catos buzzer went off and the crowd went wild one last time. We have to make it to the final 2 so I could only hope they did.

And just like every night since we left 2, i realized how quickly my time with Cato was passing. As we walked back to the room he nudged me and mouthed that he was sorry. I managed to smile at him but he knew it was forced. Words didn't need to be exchanged because the same look that was on my face was on his. In less then two days time we were going to be in the area; we were going to be surrounded by cameras 24/7.

In less then 48 hours Cato's suicide mission was going to start.

* * *

**_Mackenzied_;** thank you lovely. :) i was having a bad day and your review came in at the most perfectest time. I dont like my writing style most of the time, i feel like its a lot of bitching, so thank you for that lovely compliment and i apologize to you personally if this chapter sucks.**  
**

******i might edit this a bit cause i am not 100 % happy with it but i needed to get it out. it has been bothering me all day that it wasnt up.**  
gahhh I knew i was going to rush through the interviews and training, i feel like this is a bit much though...  
**I did give the Careers some depth though which i thought came out really well.  
and Katniss and Valina finally talked which was something i have been looking for a perfect time to do.  
**


	6. To The Death

"How the fuck did that **bitch** manage to get an 11!" Cato was pissed. He had been pacing around the room since we found out all of the scores, over an hour ago. Every five minutes saying something along the lines of what he just said. I am annoyed but what am I supposed to do? This is how he gets over his anger when there is nothing to beat on.

I sighed and rolled onto my stomach burying my face in his pillow. "She must have done something pretty impressive to get that score." I mumbled and turned my head to him which was a bad idea because he scoffed loudly.

"No, the things we can do are impressive. She is not. There is no way. The outer districts are never good at anything!" I shook my head and put my face back into the pillow. Again he scoffed. "What you think she is actually good at something?"

Begrudgingly I sat up, a slight glare on my face, "Maybe? I don't fucking know. She got an 11, Cato. There has to be something she is good at. But at this point I don't even care. You're driving me nuts. Yes, she got one better then us. That doesn't mean she has all the years of experience training like we do. WE have the advantage here. Not her. So the second you get over her score let me know, because I'm sick of listening to you bitch about her." Halfway through that little speech I stood up and made my way to his door ripping it open only to have him grab my arm and pull me back, slamming the door shut.

He face had considerably softened from its look 30 seconds ago. He was still pissed but the rage had subsided in his eyes. Always a good sign. "It just is bothering me. Sorry. I'll stop now." I gave him a look that clearly said I don't believe you so he held out his pink and said "I promise, I'm done."

With a jokingly exaggerated sigh, I locked pinky's with him. "Fine. But I swear if you start again I'm going to hit you. Hard." He just laughed and very quickly threw me over his shoulder, walking out of the room and past the elevator.

"Cato, put me down right now." I said smacking his ass as hard as I could at this angle. It wasn't much but all I could do.

Again he laughed, "No." the door opened and he stepped in, the boy from, 7 I think, was in there staring at us. Cato must have glared at him because the boy visibly flinched and glanced at me.

"Problem?" I asked and he shook his head. He was tiny. Too tiny. He wouldn't last long tomorrow. As the elevator opened on 7, the realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

Tomorrow the games started. I tried really hard to keep my breathing steady, but I could feel it becoming a problem. I knew this was going to come, I just… I don't know. I'm not ready for this.

As the door opened again, this time on the roof, Cato put me down the smirk instantly leaving his face. "What?"

"The games start tomorrow."

He didn't say anything, just looked around to make sure no one else was up here then pulled me to the corner that over looked the mountains the most. He sat down and pulled me between his legs and just sat there holding me for a long while before he said anything.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked so quietly I almost didn't hear him. These words weren't something we said out loud very often. It was like we were too proud to admit we fell in love, that we _cared_ about the other ones well being more then our own. It's not like we never said it. There were times, few and far between mostly after too much to drink, or in the heat of any moment, be it during the most intimate moments of our relationship or when one of us was so mad the other had to say it to try and calm the other down, but in times like right now, it was so uncommon.

"I know."

"And you know why I'm doing this?" he asked quietly again. I nodded and he sighed. "Val…"

"What's the point in this though? Nothing is ever going to be the same. Not for me."

Cato's arms tightened around me, burying his chin deeper into the crook of my neck. "No, but they'll be better. And I'll still be with you. Even if it's not in the way you want. This baby is half of me."

I just stayed quiet. I was sick of talking about him like he was already gone. He wasn't. I could feel him right behind me. So why did he find it necessary to act like he was… dead… already.

He just sighed and kissed the nape of my neck and said something that shocked me, "Don't put her into the academy."

"What?" I turned in his arms to look him in the eye. His eyes were glassy, and for Cato, that's as close as he got to crying.

"I don't want her to go through this. Any of what we have over the years. She deserves better." he said, then he was kissing me hard. I pulled back and took in every feature on his face. "I need you to do something for me." I nodded and he put his forehead against mine, "No matter what happens in the arena, don't remember me as that guy. I know things are going to get ugly and that's not the person I want you to remember me as."

I shook my head softly against his, "Of course I won't."

"There's gunna be people that remember me as that though, and I don't want our kid to know him. At least not without knowing who I really am first." He said his voice cracking in the middle.

Again I nodded, Cato was falling apart inside. I could feel it. His grip on me almost hurt. But this was the last time he was every going to hold me like this; the last time we'd ever have a serious conversation that wasn't about the next person to kill; the last time I'd be able to kiss him and love him and know that he loved me too; the last time he'd really get to be himself, not the ruthless killer that he was going to have to become in less then 12 hours.

We heard the ding of the elevator and quickly separated so I was sitting across from him. Atila came around the corner a small smile on her face. She looked almost sad... "You two need to get some sleep."

I made a move to stand up but Cato quickly grabbed my hand pulling me back into my original spot. "We'll be there in a little bit. If that's alright?" he asked so politely she looked shocked.

Again that sad looking smile was on her face, "Sure. Sure. You have another hour alright? We don't need both of you so tired you don't even make it through the Cornucopia tomorrow." with that she was gone quickly and Cato s lips were on mine.

If this was our last night together we were sure going to make it worth it.

* * *

Would Dooms Day be an appropriate name for today? I feel like it is.

On the plus side, we did manage to get Atila to let us sleep in an extra half hour, from the usual crack of dawn wake up call, which we promptly dragged out to 45 minutes. Finally, she burst into his room and started yelling at us to get up shower and get ready for the day. In her rant there was definitely something along the lines of "I don't even care if you do it together, just get it done."… She regretted that the second Cato shut the bathroom door behind us, but you could almost hear playfulness into her tone as she yelled to us how "grossly inappropriate we were being." and something about her needing a drink cause we were doing her head in. Whatever that means.

After our shower, that there was not much showering going on if you know what I mean, I left Cato to change into the clothes laid out. Cargo pants and a simple maroon t-shirt. Then the hair stylist came in and put my hair into a French braid coming to land on my left shoulder. While she was muttering about how my hair was so healthy and so long, Cato came into the room in the same outfit I basically was in.

The girl left shortly after and Cato smirked at me looking over my attire, "I'm sorry but we have to break up. We've officially become one of _those_ couples"

I roll my eyes at him and lead the way to breakfast. Enobaria is sitting there with a smirk on her face. "You two look particularly chipper today. Have a nice shower?" she joked causing me to roll my eyes again.

Brutus shook his head, "You're unbelievable." He then set his gaze on Cato and I, "You remember the plan?"

Cato nodded, "Yeah." He glances at me for confirmation so I nod, "We already talked to the other two and they agree it will be the most efficient thing to do."

Brutus smiles, "Good. And that other thing we talked about?"

What the fuck was he talking about? Cato nodded, and I looked even more confused then I was 3 seconds ago. Cato looked at me and rolled his eyes. Yes, rolling your eyes at me will tell me everything, "We made a contingency plan in-case Glimmer and Marvel fuck us over."

"I'm glad I know what it is." I said sarcastically and Enobaria laughed. Ironically enough her and I made one too. She was actually a lot nicer then I expected her to be. She said the plan was just in-case they tired to kill me or Cato before we had all agreed upon. But I have a feeling they wouldn't even try after getting a glimpse of Cato's rage…

Cato sighed, "It is actually more of a plan for me to stay calm if things don't go according to _**our**_ plan."

Are you fucking kidding me? "You told him?"

"Not all of it. Just what he needed to know." Cato shrugged taking a large bit out of his toast like he didn't just break our unwritten rule. I hate him sometimes.

Brutus chuckles, "Which was basically easy enough to fill in the blanks of once I knew the bits he told me."

I throw my hands up in defeat. "So, you know all of it?"

"Your… situation? Yes."

Again I throw my hands up and let them haphazardly fall onto the table, glaring at Cato. "You're. An. Idiot."

Now Enobaria was whining, "What does everyone else know that I don't?"

We all ignored her and Cato shakes his head and uses his voice that he always uses when he is trying to make me see his side, "In the end it's only going to help us out. Sure someone else knows but really it was a good idea."

I just sighed and went back to eating, hoping that this one would stay down unlike the last two… Enobaria was still whining as Atila came in and told us we had to hurry up and finish because it was time to go.

All too quickly we were in the elevator to be taken to the roof. Our three adult figures were kind enough to let us linger in the back. While they all talked loudly. Alright. None of them were that bad, I might actually miss them.

I forgot all about them though the second Cato's hands were on my face and his gaze taking in all my fatures.

If I fucking cry I am going to just kill **myself** at the Cornucopia.

"I love you." I whispered keeping my eyes locked on his, while tightening my grip his wrists.

He gave me one of his half smiles I loved so much before pressing his forehead to mine. "I love you more."

"Not even close." I laughed out before his lips found my own. But once again it was like the world was sped up and the ding from the elevator made us pull apart.

Enobaria smiled at us, "Good luck. Although we all know you don't need it." She smirked patting us both on the shoulder and walking away with Brutus who only offered us a small smile.

Atila was looking at us with that same sad fucking look on her face, "One of you will win."

Cato gave her a look and said "Yeah, only one." before walking away and getting into the hovercraft.

"That boy, always so rude." She said before smiling at me holding out her hand "Good luck."

I nodded and took it, lightly shaking her hand, "Thank you, for everything." She just smiled again, before walking away and I was led onto the hovercraft, Everdeen not to far behind me, getting put into the chair next to mine. They put my tracker in and moved to do hers, of course she had to question what it was, and then we were off.

I barely got to cast another look at Cato before we were being led into opposite directions down the dark corridor.

Fari was waiting for me and she quickly hugged me the second the door closed behind me. It was shocking but she whispered in my ear, "The water bottle I'm about to give you has a nausea remedy in it that should last 7 days. Brutus told me: it was the best we could do."

And right now I was grateful for Brutus and Fari. She let me go and I mouthed thank you. She pulled the bottle out of her pocket and I quickly drank it. It tasted like strawberries. My favorite and right away all of my 'I'm about to puke my guts up' feelings were gone. I nodded and then she helped me into my jacket and gave me a smile just as a voice told us we had ten seconds.

"You'll be fine." She said as I made my way to the tube.

I glanced back at her and managed a pathetic excuse for a smile. "I know." Once I was fully in the tube the hatch closed and I was being lifter to the surface.

The light was blinding and the noise was deafening. But once I adjusted I saw we were in a forest like setting. My eyes scanned the other tributes and stopped on Cato. He was 7 people to the left from me. I was almost directly in front of the mouth of the cornucopia. He nodded and had an arrogant smirk on his face. I sighed and cracked my neck then knuckles. My gaze shifted again, this time landing on the back wall.

Swords. All shapes and sizes. I couldn't stop the smile on my face and a glance at Cato again. He looked like he was a kid in a candy store. He was practically skipping in place. If he stepped off early I was going to kill him.

He felt my gaze again and gave me a questioning look and I nodded twice, the sign that the swords were attainable. He only smirked wider.

I got into a running position the best I could on the platform. I had to get there first. The other people around me were smaller kids. Maybe 13-14. I could out run them no problem. But Thresh from 11 was only 3 people away and eyes the back wall just like I was. I glared at him and set my focus on getting all the oxygen i could into my lungs right now.

I was trained for these games. He was not.

Then the loud countdown was over and it was almost dead silent.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4...

Dooms Day had begun.

* * *

**Jeeze. This chapter did not want to come out of my head. That probably cause this is where shit gets good. I dont know. This chapter is shit to me. I apologize for it, but i had to get it out of the way.**

**_Oblivious to the Obvious:_** as always thank you soo much. I did create and lengthy review from you in my head which was pretty fucking amazing so thanks. hajajajajajaja. But seriously thank you for being a loyal reader and i am so sorry this took so long. my head had been all over the place. And i just got a new tattoo and the thing had been driving me nuts... although i dont know if thats a great excuse... oh well..

_**Google Girl11;**_ thank you a million times over. :) and i apologize if this chapter is a disappointment in comparison to the last. The next one will be better i promise. And im glad i made you feel something for my characters. isn't that whats supposed to happen for someone to like a story...? lol but seriously thank you


End file.
